Heaven Shall Burn
by Raven Coffin
Summary: Merle a une influence suprême sur Daryl, et comme toute influence elle a ses avantages et inconvénients. OS pré Zombie Apocalypse. MerlexDaryl. /!\OS violent/!\
Bonsoir/bonjour ça dépend de votre ligne temporelle! Je vous présente un nouvel OS, je le déconseille très fortement aux âmes sensibles, ma meilleure amie un peu fragile (On t'aime l'oublie pas, tékaté) l'a trouvée je cite, "trop violent". En espérant qu'il vous plaise si vous aimez ce genre "d'écrits". ENJOIE!

Couple : Merle x Daryl

Raiting : M & c'est franchement pas du M de petite fille.

L'histoire prend place avant la zombie apocalypse, bref tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ps : Pardon pour les fautes, je ne suis qu'un vil félon!

 _ **H** eaven **S** hall **B** urn._

Il devait être quatorze heure, la chaleur avoisinait les quarante degrés, l'humidité ambiante rendait tout suffoquant. Daryl était dans l'idée de partir chasser, se disant que ce soir il n'aurait sûrement pas à mendier sa cuisse de lapin à Merle.

Il prit son arbalète et se mit en route pour le cabanon que son frère et lui avait construit quelques années plus tôt. La forêt était son élément, il s'était toujours senti différent, né à la mauvaise époque, une erreur dans une société lisse et faussement correcte. S'il avait pu choisir il aurait voulu vivre à l'époque où les colons foulaient pour la première fois le sol de ce merveilleux pays qu'était les États-Unis. Dans ces conditions jamais il n'aurait dû à vivre en retrait.

Aux abords de la cabane il se figea sans un bruit, puis dans un calme froid tira, son carreau transperçant la tête d'un opossum. Il avait au moins de quoi manger ce soir.

Il entra dans la cabane et vida la bête, clope aux coins des lèvres, ses longues mèches dégoulinante de sueur sur son front. Mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il passa le pas de la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Merle, visiblement alcoolisé et drogué, encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

L'intéressé le dévisagea puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire sadique, le rire qui sortit de sa gorge glaça le sang de Daryl. Il allait à nouveau devoir s'occuper de son frère, ou plutôt abdiquer sans broncher.

-Je viens voir ce que fait mon petit-frère, ça te pose un problème ? Cracha t-il en le plaquant au sol.

-Putain Merle arrêtes !

L'aîné lui décrocha un coup de poing dans la pommette, le sang giclant brutalement sur l'herbe. Daryl vint mettre un coup de tête et se dégagea de son emprise. Il se releva et tituba jusqu'à s'écrouler sur le mur à proximité, cherchant au fond de ses poumons l'air qui lui manquait. Il sortit son paquet et s'alluma nerveusement une brune, tirant sans cesse dessus tandis que son frère revenait peu à peu à lui.

-Bah merde ! T'as envie de jouer aujourd'hui.

Merle se releva et s'approcha rapidement du plus jeune, agrippa fermement son col et le souleva pour le plaquer au mur. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses muscles se contractaient par spasme, sa lèvre supérieure sautait. Aucun doute là-dessus, il avait encore tiré sur sa pipe à Crack.

-Merle, lâches moi sérieux... T'as pas toute ta tête.

C'est alors que le plus vieux attrapa la gorge du brun à pleine mains et exécuta avec extase une pression sur sa glotte, le forçant à avoir un contact visuel.

-D'après toi je n'ai pas toute ma tête ? Railla t-il en lâchant prise. Arrêtes de faire ta femmelette, tu me fais honte.

C'est alors que Daryl se fit balancer dans le cabanon, s'éraflant le visage au contact du béton. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Merle arrachait déjà ses vêtements dans un rire hystérique.

-Bah alors, tu ne protestes pas ? C'est que t'as finit par aimer ça, hein tapette ?

Le brun se retrouva rapidement nu, ses vêtements en lambeaux autour de lui. Quand il vit son frère se relever il attrapa un tuyau & frappa durement son genou. Merle s'écroula en râlant de douleur et agrippa la jambe de son cadet quand il tenta de s'enfuir, le projetant au sol.

-Petit fils de pute !

L'expression de Merle n'avait plus rien d'humaine, la rage déformait chacun de ses traits. Ça rappelait cruellement le visage de leur père.

Daryl réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de son frère et alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, cherchant autour de lui une possible arme, paniquant à mesure que son aîné s'avançait face à lui.

-Je vais te faire regretter ça petit-frère.

Le plus vieux glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet et les tira violemment, lui arrachant un râle de souffrance, le plaqua contre la table et se mit contre lui en souriant, extatique.

-Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu ne résistais pas.

-Et te laisser me prendre comme une bête?!

Merle descendit son pantalon et apprécia la vue de son frère, haletant, son regard perdu et noir de rage. Le mélange de chaleur, de sueur, de sang et d'alcool leur faisaient tourner la tête, affaiblissait grandement leur capacité physique.

Dans un cri de colère Daryl décocha un coup de coude dans le nez de son aîné, se retournant il le poussa contre l'armoire et s'arma de son arbalète.

-Tu bouges, je décoche.

Un silence lourd régnait, entrecoupé de leur respiration difficile, des quelques grognements qui s'échappaient de leur gorge.

-Sois sûr de toi petit-frère, je te laisse une chance.

Tandis que Merle titubait vers Daryl, il décocha son carreau qui vint se planter à quelques centimètres de l'épaule du plus vieux. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre alors qu'il avait sauté sur le brun, virant sans mal son arme. Il le fit se retourner et mordu violemment son cou, laissant une énième marque.

-Une chance, et tu l'as encore raté !

Alors il lui asséna un crochet du droit et le força à se remettre penché sur la table. Le plus jeune ne parvenait même plus à protester, trop occupé à reprendre ses esprits, il se laissa faire. Il abdiqua.

C'est alors que Merle vira la reste de ses vêtement et s'enfonça en son frère, le déchirant de l'intérieur, dégustant son étroitesse. Le sang coulait de partout sur leurs corps, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment là.

L'aîné attrapa les cheveux du brun et commença à aller et venir sans douceur, percutant la prostate de l'autre, fermant les yeux pour encore plus de sensation.

Daryl se mordait la main à sang, il refusait catégoriquement d'y prendre du plaisir, quand bien même il était dur au possible. La verge de Merle s'enfonçait toujours plus loin, il le possédait comme on possède une pute, sans amour, sans respect.

Du sexe simplement bestial, malsain et violent.

Ils se redressèrent et les coups de reins devinrent brutaux, mécaniques. Leurs râles et gémissements emplissaient la pièce, le sol maculé de sang et de sueur dégageait une odeur âcre, mais foutrement excitante pour les deux.

Merle glissa sa main jusque le sexe de son cadet et serra si fort qu'il lui arracha un cri de douleur.

-Je t'interdis de jouir, tu m'entends frérot ?

Le silence du plus jeune excéda le plus vieux qui se retira et le mit face à lui. Il le trouvait touchant son petit-frère dans cet état, il l'aimait vulnérable et à sa merci, il lui appartenait.

Il prit ses jambes et plaça son bassin contre les fesses de l'autre admirant tant de débauche et de soumission, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Puis il le pénétra à nouveau, le sang giclant de l'entre de l'autre, arrachant des bouts de peaux sous ses ongles jaunit. Il le regardait sans cesse, s'imprégnant de sa fine bouche rosie sous l'effort, de son corps zébré de cicatrice se cambrer quand il pilonnait son point G, de ses gémissements douloureusement bons qu'il tentait de cacher sous des insultes. Dans le cerveau de Merle tout bouillonnait, il n'était plus maître de lui-même depuis bien longtemps, mais cette extase lui avait fait atteindre le point de non retour.

Il accéléra à nouveau, dérobant les gémissements du brun alors étendue sur la table, se tordant de plaisir, atteignant une transcendance que seul Merle arrivait à lui faire ressentir. Il raffolait de cette souffrance, elle était sa plus fidèle compagne, la seule sensation qui le maintenait vivant. Il n'osait pas regarder son frère dans ces moments là, trop effrayé d'y voir son propre reflet.

-Me mens pas tapette, t'en redemandes. T'aimes ça quand je te la met, hmm ?

Les yeux de Merle se révulsèrent quand ses hanches vinrent claquer les fesses du brun, y allant toujours plus rapidement, toujours plus violemment. Des coulées de sang séchaient au fil du temps sur leurs cuisses, leurs sueurs se mélangeant, s'accouplant dans leurs essences.

Quand Daryl ne fut plus capable de retenir ses râles son frère se retira sans prévenir, laissant le cadet dans une frustration extrême. L'aîné prit place dans un fauteuil de récup'.

-Descends de là et suces moi.

Le brun se redressa et le dévisagea longuement, il détestait tellement ça, être obligé de se goûter le rendait malade.

-Merle steu...

-Descends ou je te descend.

Daryl descendit de la table à contre cœur, se plaçant entre ses cuisses et prit son sexe en bouche, réprimant un haut le cœur sous ses propres effluves, serrant son poing à s'en déchirer la paume.

La tête toute brune du cadet engagea un mouvement de va et vient, creusant les joues dans des bruits de sucions, remontant sur son urètre espérant qu'il viendrait plus vite. Merle posa une main sur la tête de son frère et la plaqua brutalement contre lui, il le sentit se contracter sur sa verge, son gland percutant sa gorge. Puis il fit lui-même les va et vient, poussant des râles rauques de plaisir, le forçant à la prendre plus loin.

Sa respiration devenant de plus en plus courte il poussa son cadet avec son pied le faisant tomber, il l'y rejoint et fit se redresser ses fesses pour le prendre en levrette dans la mélasse du sol.

Agrippant fermement ses hanches les coups de butoir étaient en rythme, abruptes, suffisamment forts pour faire perdre raison à Daryl qui ne se souciait plus de ses gémissements bestiaux. Le reste du monde pouvait bien brûler autour d'eux, seule la douleur comptait, seul le moment présent existait.

Merle broya sous sa main le visage de son frère qui gémissait dans la poussière, sa bouche largement ouverte était d'un érotisme sans pareil. Ses coups de reins devinrent percutants et méthodiques, s'amusant à frapper en son cadet, lui extirpant des supplications indécentes. D'un coup sec il le fit se relever et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il lui prit son sexe et le masturba lentement tout en continuant de le prendre sans vergogne. Il avait attendu ça toute la journée, voir son petit-frère le supplier d'aller plus vite, de le faire jouir de ses mains. Il se sentait tout puissant, invincible.

Daryl était aux bords de l'orgasme et de la frustration la plus intense qu'il ai pu connaître, se refusant à supplier.

-Supplies moi.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et serra les dents, il était hors de question qu'il réussisse encore une fois à lui faire dire ça.

Sentant la volonté du brun, Merle écrasa sa glotte de son autre main et ricana aux creux de son oreille.

-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne le fais pas...

Mais rien n'y fit, Daryl refusa catégoriquement de le supplier. Alors il lui pinça l'urètre et accéléra en lui, agressant son tympan de ses râles extatiques, laminant ce qu'il restait de son anus puis vint en se déversant dans un gémissement profond.

Quand il eu reprit son souffle il se retira, son cadet réprimant l'afflux du vomit quand son sperme et du sang sortirent de lui.

-Fallait m'écouter.

Il se redressa, s'alluma une clope puis traîna son frère par les cheveux jusque sur la table. Puis il lui attacha pieds et mains. Le regard de Daryl était emprunt d'une rage sourde, d'un désir suffoquant, d'une association d'émotions contradictoires. Alors Merle traça de fine ligne à travers son corps avec la cigarette, la fraise s'attardant tantôt sur son buste, tantôt sur ses cuisses. De délicieuses complaintes se dérobaient des lèvres du brun, il goûtait à nouveau à cette souffrance si particulière, honteux d'en être heureux.

-Toujours pas convaincu ?

-Vas te faire foutre, t'as craché, t'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?!

Merle ria, euphorique d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur son cadet. Puis il reprit, lui brûlant ses cuisses, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son sexe.

L'expression de Daryl était foutrement excitante, ses plaintes faisait perdre pied au plus vieux qui accentuait la pression du feu, observait transi la vulgarité de ses gestes.

Quand il écrasa son mégot dans l'aine du brun il le vit se cambrer violemment, jouissant à s'en souiller le ventre. Ses mains liées cherchant vainement à s'agripper, son corps se secouant de spasmes obscènes pour finir par s'étendre, épuisé de cette lutte.

L'aîné se redressa, lui défit ses liens, puis se rhabilla sans un mot, un fin sourire déchirant ses joues mal rasées.

-Barres toi...

Merle se rapprocha de lui, remonta son pantalon en riant légèrement et le fixa.

-Bah alors quoi frérot, t'as pas envie de rire ?

Daryl se redressa brusquement et lui mit un coup de tête, prit son arbalète et un drap, se retourna vers son frère puis parti en courant, s'enfonçant au plus profond de la forêt.

Merle resta quelques minutes avachi au milieu de la pièce à savourer la situation, regardant autour de lui le bordel ambiant. S'esclaffant de ses souvenirs, du vide qu'il laissait en Daryl, de le forcer à aimer l'humiliation.

Mais quoi qu'il aurait pu lui dire ou faire n'aurait changer sa nature profonde, il savait pertinemment que son petit-frère resterait tel qu'il était, tout en sachant qu'il reviendrait toujours vers lui, peu importe les conséquences.


End file.
